Dear
by XxGoldenheart10xX
Summary: All of the contestants of Total Drama mail some unpleasant and sad letters to one another. Some send them to their lost time friends from home! Some send hate letters, and some... well send some love letters! Will some actually get back together with their love because of these letters? Will some break-up because of these letter? Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama!
1. Dear Duncan

**A\N: I don not own Total Drama. Well here our Courtney writing a letter to her ex, Duncan. Good Luck Courtney!**

This is a poem about Courtney on what she felt when Duncan cheated on her

_Dear Duncan,_

You left me for another,

at the time I felt you were my lover.

You traitor!

You hater!

At the time you made me feel safe,

you left me in an "earthquake" to MAKE me shake.

You feel fake,

to me...

almost like it was never there to be.

You are NOT,

and never will be...

the key to me.

so goodbye my foe!

And yes, I wanted to let you know...

A true firend doesn't last,

if they get rid of the past...

where all the good memories are.

_From Your Hater, Courtney_

Wow Courtney lost it there. GO COURTNEY! DUNCAN DESERVES ALL OF IT! *Highfives Courtney*. Next up will be your favorite boy who knows how to give team spirit Noah! To one of his closest friends!


	2. Dear Owen

**A\N: I do not own Total Drama. Well our Noah is writing a letter to his best friend, Owen. Good luck Noah!**

**This is a poem for Noah about his friend Owen**

_To my friend Owen,_

I've known you since you,

The first season of Total Draama.

Sleeping soundlessly and brand new,

On the comfort of my bunk.

After 3 years with your touch,

Losing you this early is way too much.

I'll never forget the pep in your step,

When I saw you, how happy you leapt.

But now that's all over, and your gone,

And I hope I find a way to carry on.

All good things, must come to an end,

But I didn't want to say good bye, to my best friend.

I won't forget you, you'll never be replaced,

You're memory in my head, won't ever be erased.

Your picture, forever on my wall,

I'll always remember, the best friend of all.

_From, Noah_

**There there Noah *pats his back* you will get to see Owen soon. *Sighs* Next up is Cody to Sierra! This one got to be good... GO CODY! *Fistpumps*.**


	3. Dear Sierra

**A\N: Okay just saying I made Cody a little creepy... anyway he is going to talk with his stalker! Go Cody! *Hugs Cody***

_To Sierra,_

On your own,

All alone in this broken down world,

You're helpless.

Nobody cares for you.

They won't even look at you.

You call for help,

But its helpless.

Nobody will come.

Locked in this cold room,

Hearing nothing but screams,

Makes you want to run and get away.

But theres nowhere to go.

You're helpless on your own.

_From Your Denial, Cody_

P.S: I HATE YOU!

**Ok Cody... anyways the next one is Cameron to himself! (I know but I just had to do this one!) Okay Good Luck Cameron!**


	4. Dear Cameron

_**A\N: I do not own Total Drama. Ok here is Cameron. Go Cams! *Highfives Cameron* Okay here we go!**_

_To, Cameron_

Love would look likea sunset

slowly fading to take a days rest

Love would feel like a bed of flowers

or some warm summer showers

Love would smell like a perfume so sweet,

but when its gone it disappears like winter heat

Love would tase like cookies freshly baked

and everything would fall right into place

Love would sound like birds in the trees,

maybe autumns slow breeze.

As i wonder all these things i look out to the sea

I should try getting a love for me...

_From, Cameron_

_**XD sorry I had to do this one. You know writing this about Cameron made me like him a lot more :). Next up is Heather to Alejandro!**_


	5. Dear Alejandro

**A\N: Okay here is Heather to Alejandro! Go Heather gal *Highfives Heather*. Okay well good luck Heather! I do NOT own Total Drama.**

To Alejandro,

Light the candle

Watch the flame

Burn with anger

That we can't tame

So much energy

Dancing in the night

My little flame

Burn so bright

Watch its colors

Beautifully glow

My little flame

Remove my feelings

Watch it burn

And vigorously blaze

Showing emotion

In different ways

It screams and shouts

It's blood-curling yell

Anger now

Can't you tell?

Now it screams in passion

Its light is so divine

Oh how this love

Makes it so blind

Fire! Fire!

A true desire

Burn so bright

Set this place alight

From, Heather

**Okay next up will be Mike to Zoey :) ok good job everyone! **

**~ Ashclaw10**


	6. Dear Zoey

**A\N: Okay sorry I didn't update soon. Well here is Mike to Zoey! :) GO MIKE! *Hugs him and accidentally kicks his foot***

**Chester: DARN YOU KID!**

**Ashclaw10: On with the letter!**

_Dear Zoey,_

You make me laugh when I want to cry,

Make me live when I want to die,

Make me smile when I want to frown,

You turn my life upside down.

Believe in me when no one else does

You're my now, my is, my was.

When you call my name I begin to blush,

I'm afraid people notice I need you so much.

When I'm with you time flies by fast.

It's like the present is the past.

I need you more than you can believe,

Love you more than you can conceive.

Think about you every night and day

And hope my life can stay this way

I don't want it to be any other way.

_From, Mike_

**Aww Mike that is so sweet... anyways next up is Ezekiel to Ezekiel! XD anyways go... Ezekiel?**


	7. Dear Ezekiel

**A\N- I know I made Ezekiel creepy to himself... if you don't get the poem just PM me **

**Anyways you can create REQUESTS now...**

_To, Ezekiel_

In the darkness or the night my tears bleed onto the floor, sparkling in the moon light, like rain drops on a rose.

The Ocean of pain rides over my heart, pounding deeper and deeper into my soul.

Sitting alone no one cares I screams into the nothingness, I am a zombie in a cage.

Slow sharp freedom comes to me as the broken blade slides along my arm.

I almost took my life that night.

The next day it rained:

_From, Ezekiel_

**A\N- I had to write a suicidal note okay... i don't have porblems *rubs back of head* hehe... next up is... a request!**


	8. Dear Dawn

**A\N- This is a Scott to Dawn. It is actually creepy...**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS POEM**

**CREDIT GOES TO tdroti Scott's bff**

**Good luck not being creeped out**

_Dear Dawn_

I'm devious and smart

My plans are a complete works of art

Your downfall was quite easy

It left everyone else feeling queasy

I was gonna frame that dumb cadet,

But Moonbeam, you did something you should regret

Trying to stop my schemes

Made me haunt your ever present dreams

Now I hope you remember this

I'm not someone like the host, Chris

I can hide anything behind an innocent facade  
While secretly raining on your parade

So if you think i'd regret,

You're more wrong than a dirty bet

Next time don't try and stop me

Just relax and let it be

'cause life is a cyclone

Spinning round and round until you're all alone

So goodbye, Moonbeam

Remembernot to do anything extreme

'Cause you and I aren't the same

Which makes life not so,lame

Whole you are nothing more than a nature freak

Be cafeful for what you seek

For it should be left alone

It also had led to you being overthrown

I'm always gonna win the fight

While you watch in silent fright

In the game, I will strive

Ehole you just sit back and try to survive

So goodbye Moonbeam

I can hide anything behind an innocent facad

_From, Scott  
_

**Next up is Geoff to Blaineley :) Go Geoff YEEHAW!**


	9. Dear Blaineley

**A\N- I know I havn't updated in a while... sorry eheh *rubs back of head nervously*. Anyways here is Geoff to Blaineley**

_**Dear Blaineley,**_

Alright Geoff to Blaineley

When I first met you,

I knew there was something I didn't like

I found out you're a lying hog

Who thinks she's hotter than fire,

But in reality you are nothing,

But a frozen heart

The hate I felt only became stronger,

When I found out...

You left my girlfriend to freeze

Just like your heart

I would feel sorry for you,

But my hate is way to strong

So goodbye, Blaineley

I never wanna see you're face ever again

And take your coldness with you

No one really likes you

Not even that boy Josh

So take care,

And live the lonely life that you chose for yourself

_**From,**_** Geoff**

**A\N- Okay... that was harsh man. Next up is anonymous! It is a surprise! Toodles**

**~Ashclaw10**


	10. Dear Courtney

**A\N- That good poem about Blaineley was written by my good friend tdroti Scott's bff. Go Scotty Bff! Anyways here is the poem...**

_Dear Courtney_

I Miss You My Princess,  
I Need You Here Next To Me,  
I Love You,  
But,  
You Are Far Away From Me,  
Now I'm Empty,  
Without Your Love,  
I Can Not Feel Anything,  
Without Your Light To Gide Me.  
I Don't Know Where To Go,  
My Princess,  
I Need You,  
So My Princess,  
Please Come Back To Me...

_From, Duncan_

**A\N- Okay then I am a full Duncey Shipper (Duncan X Courtney) and I would like to say if you don't like it...well don't like it. Okay next is Leshawna to Heather requested by TotallyT**

**~ Toodles**


	11. Dear Heather

**A\N- Sorry guys! School has been a drag along with Christmas but, I have finally got this chapter done and done, thank you for patiently waiting! :)**

_**Dear Heather,**_

You were the worst of them all

You used everyone

You kissed Trent

You read Gwen's diary to the world

You are sick

Now you are in love with Alejandro

He's just using you

You should go to your little doggy Lindsay

So she can do your dirty work for you

I hate you

You hate me

Harold hates you

Alejandro hates me

It works out perfectly

_**From, your enemy, Leshawna**_

**A\N- Next up with be Noco (sigh, I HATE this couple, sorry Noco shippers!) but since I am nice to my reviewers I will write this. This was requested by NocoLover**


	12. Dear Noah

**A\N- Okay, sorry it has been SO long since I updated...lets see...Updated: 12\31\12. Dang. Time. Goes. By. Fast. Anyway here is our Noco letter!**

_**Dear Noah Wilson,**_

So...how has it been going?

I don't know how to ask you this but...

No never mind...

Nah, misewell tell ya,

You see Noah,

I think you are one of the most charming boys I ever met,

And when you were kissing my ear, or whatever we did

I felt kinda...good?

I know you probably don't feel the same way but...

Please reply, and I love you Noah Wilson

_**From, Cody Smith**_

**I know, was it good or bad? Please tell me and here are my current letters coming up:**

**Izzy to Izzy - requested by Fireworks and Chocolate**

**Trent to Gwen - requested by nintendgal101**

**Noah to Izzy - requested by NIZZYFOEVA**

**Alejandro to Justin - requested by Heather or Grayclaw**


	13. Dear Izzy

**A\N: Sorry guys I havn't updated in a while, busy with everything else. I finally got out my new story, "College Troubles.". Anyways here is Izzy to Izzy.**

_**Dear Izzy…**_

HIYA! How you doing?

Do you know where E-scope is?

I want something to go boom-boom…

I might blow up Chris's special room

That sounds great

Very great

Izzy and team E-scope is going to make

A boom boom

_**From, Izzy**_

**A\N: Next up is Trent to Gwen :D. I tend to have the chapter out tomorrow**

**~ Review, Ashclaw10**


End file.
